1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a power connector with wire contacts.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing and conductive contacts. Supernumerary components will be added in response to additional functions which electronic device needs to add, such as shielding shells and board locks. For example, the power connector transmitting power has a small number of contacts and need a large force of insertion and plug. Attendant problem is that the connection between soldering legs and the PCB might shake, resulting in bad soldering.
Hence, a new electrical connector is desired.